Best Friend Meme
by Sugarbubblegum333
Summary: Rydia and Queenie sit down and do an interview together as best friends. Why am I doing another one..? -OC meme-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I know, I know, you guys are all looking at me and saying, "Rachel, what the crap do you think you're doing making another meme?" you know what? I deserve to. I finished Crush and I've just gone and updated HSI so gimme a break XD Besides, you all know how much I enjoy meme's. Anyways, onto ridiculously non-useful meme~!

* * *

><p>Rules:<br>1) Pick one or more of your FCs/OCs  
>2) Fill in the questionsstatements as if you were your FC/OC  
>3) Tag 3 people at the end of the quiz<p>

1.) What's your name?

**Queenie: **"Queenie Bradshaw but my real name is Tessa"

**Rydia: **"Rydia J Hail~!"

2.) Do you know why you were named that?

**Queenie: **I know why I was named Queenie, because I changed it, but I don't know why I was named Tessa. _I hate _that name"

**Rydia: **"I was named after my crazy aunt who can't have children and she wanted to name me something Greek, just like her origin"

3. Are you single or taken?

**Queenie: **"Single right now but not for long, hopefully…"

**Rydia: **"Single –Sighs- We both agreed to it"

4.) Have any abilities or powers?

**Queenie: **"No, not really…"

**Rydia: **"I have the ability to remember all the lyrics to Dance Magic by David Bowie if that's what you mean"

5.) Stop being a Mary-sue.

**Queenie: **"Um, sorry…"

**Rydia: **"Waaahhh~! What did I do wrong? I don't understand~!"

6.) Uh... if you were to get in a fight with a strong wrestler, do you think you'd win?

**Queenie: "**Not really"

**Rydia: **"Oh yeah, totally~! I mean, honestly, look at these muscles" –Puts arm up and shows the skinny arm- "See?"  
>7.) Riiiight... Have any family members?<p>

**Queenie: **Yes, I have a mum, dad and one cousin. But I don't live with my parents now for certain circumstances…

**Rydia: **Yes, I have grandma, grandpa, mum, dad, Rocco (Brother), Maddy (Sister), two aunts and two cousins.

8.) Oh? How about pets?

**Queenie: **"None, although I would like a fish or a bird" –Smiles-

**Rydia: **"I have a guinea pig and his name is Huckleberry" –Grins-

9.) Cool, I guess. Tell me something that you don't like.

**Queenie: **"I don't like rap, any sorts of rap"

**Rydia: **"I love rap…Anyways, I don't like vegetables! Yucky!"

10.) Something that you do like?

**Queenie: **"I like when someone compliments my hair because, as vain as this may sound, I do praise my hair because of how bright it looks. It doesn't feel as soft as it used to but that's only because I've dyed it"

**Rydia: **"Hmm, I like…reading~!"

11.) Do you have any activities/hobbies that you like to do?

**Queenie:** "I like to do homework. I'm sorry, I do. It may seem unrealistic but I do"

**Rydia: **"Wow, Queenie, that is…interesting. I like to make toy plushies"

12.)Have you ever hurt anyone in any way before?

**Queenie: **"Uh…yeah…"

**Rydia: **"No, I can't. It's impossible for me, unless you mean mentally and then yes, I have broken one heart"

13.)Ever...killed anyone before?

**Queenie: **"…I…don't want to say"

**Rydia: **"Nope, not that I remember of"

**Queenie: **"Rydia, you've never killed anyone, don't worry"

**Rydia: **"Oh, okay" –Smiles-

14.)What kind of animal are you?

**Queenie: **"A border collie. They are greatly known for their intelligence and their ability in sports"

**Rydia: **"An Ocelot" –Squeals- "Or a hamster~!"

15.) Your worst habits

**Queenie: **"I sometimes talk over someone when I get bored of what they're saying. I don't mean to, it just happens"

**Rydia: **"I chew with my mouth open and tap my foot when I'm either nervous, excited or bored"

16.)Do you look up to anyone at all?

**Queenie: **"I don't think I do. I guess, I look up to…Tim Curry. He's amazing~!"

**Rydia: **"Haha, she has a major thing for him. Um, I guess I really look up to Lady Gaga"

17.)Gay, straight, or bi?

**Queenie: **"Straight"

**Rydia: **"I'm bi~! Cause I love tacos and hot dogs~!"

**Queenie: **"That is so inappropriate…"

18.)Do you go to school?

**Queenie: **"Yes, I do"

**Rydia: **"Uh, I think I do…"

**Queenie: **"Yes, you do, Rydia" –Facepalm-

**Rydia: **"Oh, okay"

19.) Ever wanna marry and have kids one day?

**Queenie: **"Never want to have kids but I do plan on marrying someday"

**Rydia: **"It's a shame that you're not going to have kids one day, Queenie. They would look so cute with purple berry coloured hair"

**Queenie: **"I wasn't born with this colour hair so my kids wouldn't get this hair…"

**Rydia: **"Oh…okay~!"

20.)Do you have any fangirls/fanboys?

**Queenie: **"Uh, I really hope not…"

**Rydia: **"I don't know. That would be so cool though"

21.)What are you most afraid of?

**Queenie: **"My parents to be honest…"

**Rydia: **"Uh, fighting. I can't stand it!"

22.)What colour is your hair?

**Queenie: **"It's like a dark raspberry colour because I dyed it ages ago"

**Rydia: **"My hair is blonde but I do have a pink stripe in my fringe that I was born with…which is weird but I digress"

23.) Eyes?

**Queenie: **"A honey brown colour. I like my eyes"

**Rydia: **"Light blue~! They're…okay, I guess"

**Queenie: **"I happen to like your eyes" –Smiles-

**Rydia: **"Okay and you say you're straight, dude…"

**Queenie: **"…"

24.) What do you usually wear?

**Queenie: **"Usually a red chequered shirt and beige coloured jeans"

**Rydia: **"A light black jumper with purple polka dots, blue jeans and pink and black trainers with a black and white striped shirt underneath my jumper"

25.)What's your religion?

**Queenie: **"Well, when I was living with my parents, I was told that Christianity was the way to go and I believed them but now…I'm trying to see which religion I fit into"

**Rydia: **"I don't really have a religion. I believe in God but I respect other people's opinions way before my own"

26.)Do you wish this quiz is over?

**Queenie:** "Uh…yeah, I have a lot of work I could be doing but instead Rachel's asking me questions…"

**Rydia: **"I love these questions~!"

27.) Well, it's still not over.

**Queenie: **"Was I expecting anything different?"

**Rydia: **"Yaaaaayyyy~!"

28.) Anyways, where do you live?

**Queenie: **"Seriously..? You really think we would be stupid en-"

**Rydia: **"I live in South Park!"

**Queenie: **"…" –Facepalms-

29.) What class are you? (Low class, middle class, high class)?

**Queenie: **"If I was still living with my parents, I would be in high class because they're snooty tooty, you get what I mean, but right now, I would say I'm average…"

**Rydia: **"Hmm, I'm middle class. My parents are famous but they don't make millions and millions. Not like Token's family does"

30.) How many friends do you have?

**Queenie: **"Not that many. I would say Rydia, Rocco and a couple of colleagues that work with me at the shop"

**Rydia: **"Hmm, well, Anza, Kay, Hailey, Ella, Rossie, Jam, Tweek, Pip, Butters, Queenie, Wendy, Bebe and Mikey. Mikey's kind of a new OC that Rachel came up with…again"

31.) If you could change anything about you, what would you change?

**Queenie: **"I would wish that I wasn't so anti-social most of the time"

**Rydia: **"I would wish that I wasn't so naïve, I think that's what Rocco calls it anyway…"

32.) What are your thoughts on pie?

**Queenie: **"Pi is a mathematical term that is the ratio of any circle's circumference to its diameter" –Looks confused- "What? What do you mean 'You meant pie'?"

**Rydia:** -Looks confused at Queenie before turning away and grinning- "I like blueberries in my pie~!"

33.) Alright. What's your favourite food?

**Queenie: **"As weird as it may sound, I love Meringues. They're so fluffy~!"

**Rydia: **"I love prawns! Gimme, gimme, gimme~!"

34.) Favourite drink?

**Queenie: **"J2O"

**Rydia: **"Got to agree with her"

35.) What is your favourite place?

**Queenie: **"Hmm, probably a museum"

**Rydia: **"South Park~! It's the place where I met all my friends"

36.) Least favourite?

**Queenie: **"Probably my work place. It's not the people that work there but more like the environment and the customers"

**Rydia: **"Night clubs. Uh, I just…I wouldn't be able to do it"

37.) Are you still wanting the quiz to end?

**Queenie: **"Not meaning to sound rude but…yes, please?"

**Rydia: **"Hmm, I don't mind. It's up to you"

38.) Well, it's over.

**Queenie: **"Good because the work that I need to be doing is really bugging me and I need to get it done"

**Rydia: **"Aw, and I was having fun as well~!"

**Queenie: **"C'mon, Rydia, time to go" –Grabs a hold of Rydia's hand as Rydia happily walks along with her-

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Uh...I tag Cupcake Queen Liz, HighOffOfSouthPark and XMistressChaosx :D () There, I tagged three people~! :3


	2. Another OC meme chapter

**I.** Choose up to five (5) of your favourite original story characters that will embark in this role-play. If you don't have five (5) then leave them blank (or create a character on the spot!) Be sure to give a little description of them:

1. **Rydia J Hail **(A blonde haired girl with big dreams and a faithful, loving heart. She knows what she wants out of life and is willing to give anyone the chance to get to know them. She's got a heart of gold but the strength of a fly. She's very weak, can be seen as weird to others and is too naïve for her own good. She also has one stripe of pink in her fringe)

2. **Evelyn **(A brown-ginger haired girl with a stubborn and bitter personality. She is always trying to prove that she is right, no matter what. She's a very strong catholic and is always trying to make people see the way of God. Despite being a catholic though, she has committed many sins that she says God will forgive her for. She sleeps with one guy even though she has a crush on Token. She has a very high IQ and uses it to her advantage, but even with this knowledge, she is not one to show emotions. She and her parents don't speak to each other but they are proud of her because they don't know that she's sleeping with another guy behind their backs)

3. **Jake **(A very pretty and quite girly boy who's always being labelled as gay, just for the reason that "He is too pretty to be straight". He hates when people call him gay and is always trying to prove that he is straight. He is, though, a closeted homosexual and yet, he has a slight crush on Rydia which confuses him to no end. So he's forever clueless on his sexuality. He's not very athletic but he has a good experience in animal care and technology, to which he uses to his advantage. He has a bad temper and yells whenever someone angers him, but even then, he's a very nice person to sit down and talk to)

4. **Rocco **(Rocco has been labelled as a "Ladies man" due to him always chasing after girls and boys. He is a pervert, jerk and an arrogant young man who is soft and tender on the inside. He knows to treat ladies with respect and is always making sure that after their break-up, she knows it's not her fault. The same goes with boys, he'll break up with them gently. His ego is massive and he always believes that he's amazing. But he has a very loyal attitude at the same time, he knows to always stick by his family's side and he's always looking out for his little sister, Rydia, making sure she isn't hurt in any way. Fun fact: He is more attracted to boys than girls yet you wouldn't know it with the amount of times he's felt up women)

5.** Nina **(A wannabe Goth who likes to think she will one day be able to join in with the Goth kids. Her mother is always trying to kill her because she believes her daughter is the reincarnation of the devil himself but she always fails and that is why Nina's father and Nina herself don't know she's out to kill Nina. Nina wants everyone to use her nickname, Arachna, and is forever trying to persuade them to use it but no-one ever does. Nina may have average strength but her one best point is that she is able to work her way into your mind and is able to pluck at your heart strings to get to your weakness. No matter how strong you are mentally, she will find your weakness and use it against you)

**II.** _Asleep, __Evelyn__ or __Rocco__ are dreaming of their most pleasant childhood memory. What is it about?_

Rocco lounged on the grass with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed, as he relaxed and slept in his most peaceful place.

_In Rocco's memory~_

Rocco walked along the pathway and walked towards the park, watching as the other children played with whatever little toy they held in their tiny chubby hands. He grinned evilly and licked his lips before he moved forward whilst clutching the bat in his right hand.

As he made his way to the sandbox, he hid the bat behind his back and raised one eyebrow at all the children in the sandbox while grinning maliciously.

"What'cha doin'?" He asked, his tone high-pitched and childish.

The three kids looked up, grinning. "Hi, we're makin' sand castles. Would ya like t' play with us?" One boy asked.

Rocco smiled, impishly before he brought the bat out from behind his back and smashed the wooden object against the sand, feeling the thud as it landed a direct hit. He chuckled joyfully before he then noticed the other kids laughing along with him. Feeling stupid, his cheeks reddened slightly and his eyebrows creased on his forehead while he stared at them all with an incredulous look.

"Why you guys laughin'?" He asked.

"Cause you're funny~!" The little girl squealed out.

Rocco blinked before he too then let a grin stretch across his face and he decided from that point on that he would be the prankster.

_End of Rocco's memory~_

Rocco sighed in his sleep and a small smile was placed on his lips as he let the dream fill his mind.

**III.** However, Nina continues to toss and turn, haunted by their childhood nightmare! What scared them as a child?

Nina's skin was damp with moist, her eyes were screwed shut as she let her nightmare take over her sleep.

_Nina's nightmare~_

Nina's wide brown eyes happily lit up as she stretched a hand up to the sky. Her arm reached just near enough for her to cover the sun and see her skin turn red with the light beaming through it.

She ruffled her black dress and smoothed out her light purple waist coat. The only sounds being made were the birds and the river rushing down the river bank nearby. Then, all of a sudden, footsteps sounded behind her. Turning around, she saw it was her blonde haired friend.

Nina smiled. "Hey, Amber~!"

Amber's dark blue eyes trailed down the dress and back up to Nina's face with a shocked look. Her mouth curled up in disgust and her eyes narrowed a bit, but she also looked like she was trying to keep in her laughter.

Nina grinned and pulled on the dress a bit and looked at Amber, kindly. "So, what do you think?"

Amber then bent over, holding her ribs with her arms and let out her laugh. It was cruel, mocking and full of unhidden disgust which made Nina's heart leap into her throat and her eyes to water. "W-why are you laughing?"

Amber straightened up and walked slowly towards Nina, clucking her tongue and shaking her head along the way. "Nina, look at yourself. You've put mascara on, you're wearing practically all black and…is your hair really going to stay that way?"

Nina felt her eyes sting with tears at all the words coming out of her best friend's mouth but swallowed and tried to regain her composure. "I want to be a Goth, is there anything wrong with that?"

"Yes, Goths are rude, annoying and just…disgusting" Amber bit out, smirking.

Nina breathed shallowly and clenched her fists. She shook her head. "Well, I want to be one. How are you going to deal with your best friend being a disgusting Goth?"

Amber stood silent before walking away. But as she walked away, she looked over her shoulder and replied. "I won't have to. If you're going to turn Goth, we're not best friends anymore"

Nina stood still, shocked out of her mind that her best friend would go that far. Her throat closed up, her tears finally washed over her pale face and her nails dug into her skin, leaving red marks at how tight she was clenching her fists.

_End of Nina's nightmare~_

Nina shot up in bed and wildly looked around, her black hair sticking to her sweat ridden forehead. Her eyes were wide and her hands shook along with her torso while her legs were tangled in the bed sheets. She looked around before looking down at her lap, wrapping her arms around herself. Biting her lip, she tried stopping the tears from washing down her face.

But it was too late as one tear managed to be let loose.

**IV.** Evelyn finds a diary with Rocco's name on it. They eagerly read a random page to themselves. What does the entry say?

Evelyn opened the book, mildly interested as to what the contents were.

_Dear __diary_ _journal,_

_Today I beat up another guy. He was nothing really. Then I grabbed a guy's ass, he was cute and then some girl hit on me so I made-out with her. It was hot._

…

_Why am I writing something like this again?_

Evelyn shut the book, slowly and placed it down carefully before moving away from the desk altogether.

**V.** Jake is severely poisoned and is slowly dying. Explain how it happened and if they survive.

Jake lifted the yellow tinted glass in cheers, a graceful smile lit up on his face. He placed the rim of the glass up to his soft lips before tilting the cup and feeling the liquid run down his throat. All of a sudden, his throat burned and closed up. His breathing started coming out in harsh, ragged breaths and his eyes watered.

Jake clutched at his throat while his family watched with wide eyes. He pointed to his throat before he collapsed. Gabby, sensing what to do, picked up her toolbox and opened it to find all the chemical tubes. Picking up a green one, she poured it into her brother's mouth and made sure to tilt his head.

Jake started coughing and he finally started breathing again. Gabby breathed a sigh of relief.

**VI.** A gang of bullies are picking on Rocco. Evelyn or Nina come to their aid but they both get beat up. Why is that?

Well, first off, I don't think Rocco would have problems with bullies considering he used to be one and could easily beat them up. But I shall play along with this.

Rocco watched as Nina ran up to the bullies and him. He quirked an eyebrow as she stood in front of him and brought her fists up.

"Back off, I'm not afraid to hurt you guys!" Nina shouted.

The bullies laughed and one stepped forward.

"Aw, is your little girlfriend defending you?"

Rocco sighed. "She's twelve and I'm twenty one. That's just sick"

The bullies then rounded up on Nina and Rocco who both widened their eyes.

Moments later, Rocco and Nina hung from a fence by their underwear with Rocco crossing his arms and a frown on his face while Nina fiddled with her fingers and was looking anywhere but at Rocco.

Nina took a quick glance at Rocco. "So, at least they're gone, right?"

Rocco sent a deathly glare at Nina before looking away and seething.

**VII.** Rydia is just learning how to control their powers/gifts.

Rydia felt her feet twitch as she bounced on them slightly. She then jumped and found herself jumping higher than she could have possibly imagined. Noticing a tree nearby, she jumped onto a high branch on it and landed perfectly on her feet and the palms of her hands. She breathed out sharply and looked around, feeling exhilarated. She then jumped again and swung and climbed from tree to tree at a fast pace.

Jumping down onto the ground, she felt her feet twitch again and ran forward. Everything rushed by and she noticed she was going faster than anything she had ever seen before. She ran and ran and just as she grinned and was about to turn a sharp corner…

…She crashed right into a brick wall having not yet learnt how to turn.

**VIII.** In an alternate universe, there exists an opposite version of Rydia, Jake, and Nina. Pick one and explain their looks and personality.

Rydia would have all pink hair save for one blonde stripe in her fringe and her eyes would be a much darker and evil shade of blue. Her face shape and facial features would stay the same save for her eyes which would be more pointed towards the eyelashes and her teeth would be pointed more. She would be wearing a purple jumper with black dots and black jeans.

She would be the epitome of evil considering normal Rydia is as sweet as you can get. AU-Rydia would make everyone's lives a living hell and she wouldn't care for anyone, she would make sure to be as evil and twisted in the head as possible. She would be sadistic, homophobic, racist, sexist, egotistical and an asshole. She would be one of the strongest beings on earth and would use that to her advantage and she would never, ever be happy despite her overall power on the world and every being in it.

I don't know if I like AU-Rydia…

**IX.** Jake tries to make Rocco their apprentice. They soon discover that teaching them ends with failure. Why is that?

"Oh my God, Rocco, seriously? What is your problem? Why can't you be the apprentice?" Jake asked, desperately.

Rocco crossed his arms across his chest and glared. "I ain't no-one's fucking sidekick. You would be mine before I would ever be yours"

"You are the most hopeless individual on this earth!" Jake yelled.

Rocco narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, well, you suck dick!"

Jake flushed and pointed his long finger towards the tall young, man. "You're hardly one to talk when you do that practically every day!"

"Douche!"

"Assmuncher!"

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

"Want to make-out?"

"No!" Jake yelled, blushing harder than he's ever done before due to how angry and embarrassed he was.

**X.** In a cave or woods, Evelyn or Nina are passing the time by training. Give detail on their skills.

Nina would have the skills of finding people's inner weakness and mental weakness and using them to her advantage on breaking the enemy down, emotionally. She would start by weaving her way in and out of a topic whilst paying close attention to their expressions and trying to figure out which one gets to them the most. When she finds out, she delves deeper into their torture and weaves it into their heads that it's their fault.

**XI.** All of the Characters decide to either sit at the beach or take a long drive in a jeep. Does this little trip go smoothly? Give details.

Jake, Nina and Rydia all sat in the back, squished together since they were the youngest. Evelyn and Rocco sat at the front, Rocco obviously driving and hating it.

"I hate cars…" He muttered.

"This is a jeep" Evelyn corrected him. Rocco gave a side glance to her and tightened his hands around the steering wheel.

"Yes, but I still hate it" He answered back.

"Rocco, I'm squished~! And Nina keeps touching my foot with her foot" Rydia whined, childishly.

"Hey, I'm not doing anything, I'm just sitting here" Nina barked out before freezing. "I m-mean, yeah, whatever. My darkness would bother you and…such"

"God, I'm getting a headache!" Jake moaned.

"Don't use the lord God's name in vain!" Evelyn yelled at him.

"But I am~! They're so annoying~!" Jake whined.

"I need a wee-wee" Rydia squirmed in her seat and bunched up her jumper with her hands, gritting her teeth.

"Are there yet? Cause this is boring" Nina asked.

"I'm hungry, actually. Do you think we-" Jake started.

"Shut up! You guys better shut your damn mouths right this second or else we're going to pull this car over and you will all be walking to the restaurant! You got it?" Evelyn yelled.

Everyone went silent and no-one in the back dared to say a word as they waited for Evelyn to turn around. When she did, they still stayed silent in fear of her wrath.

There was dead silence…

"I think I ran over a squirrel" Rocco said, sticking his head out of his window.

**XII.** Evelyn is finally dead and is sent to either heaven or hell. Where do they end up? Why?

Evelyn blinked and walked along the soft, fluffy clouds up to the golden, sort of rusty gates as she saw a giant man waiting there. He was half-horse, half-man and he held a long white beard.

"Evelyn Mary Sanders, you have come to seek your way into heaven, I assume" His loud, booming voice spoke.

Evelyn gasped before bowing and placing her hands in a praying motion. "God, I do not wish to bombard you with this request but I will be eternally grateful if you were to let me through your gates"

"Sorry, toots, you committed sin" His voice sounded out.

Evelyn blinked and her face showed how shocked she was. "B-but…there must be some mistake, I would never go against the lord God and use the Satanic evil in gest"

God then pulled out a big book and waved his hands over the hardback, making it flip to a certain page. "It says here you disrespected others religions, you never were really friendly and…you slept with another man even while giving your heart to another" His voice spoke low and condescending.

Evelyn gulped. "But I only did it once"

"Yeah, well, you should've asked for my forgiveness of that particular sin. Goodbye~!"

God then pulled on a huge rope and Evelyn fell right through the hole in the ground, falling towards a fiery pit down below, screaming her voice out.

**XIII.** Nina decides to make breakfast for Rydia. What did they make? Is Rydia satisfied?

"Here you go, Rydia~! Bon appetite~!" Nina exclaimed, sullenly.

Rydia sat down at the table, looking at Nina to make sure she was alright. Her expression was one of puzzlement as she tried finding out what this was all about.

"Nina, are you okay?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Nina asked, her eyes half-lidded.

"Well, it's just you hardly ever make me breakfast…" Rydia dragged out, making sure to not sound too ungrateful.

Nina shrugged. "I just felt like it today"

Rydia blinked before smiling. "Well, okay, thank you" She looked down at the plate, seeing a plate of what looked like pancakes filled with black dots. She smiled. "Are these raisin filled pancakes?" She then took a bite.

"Uh…sure, if you want to see it that way. I just figured my spiders had enough meals for one day"

Rydia's fork hit the plate with a clang and her mouth fell open, making her drop all the food in her mouth onto her plate.

**XIV.** Jake and Rocco decide to become bandits and rob people as they head into the forest. They happen to rob Rydia. Do they succeed?

"Dude, I can't rob my own sister. That's just not cool" Rocco whispered as they hid in the bushes, crouching so as not to be seen.

"Aw, c'mon, look, she probably has a lot of stuff and don't you want some money" Jake whined out.

"Look, if I wanted money from my own sister, I would ask. I don't have to rob her for it. Besides, why did you pick out Rydia specifically?" Rocco asked, his dark blue eyes never looking away from the window that led to his sister's bedroom.

Jake blushed and shook his head. "Uh…n-no reason"

**XV.** All of the Characters have fallen into the past and are now children once again. They are playing hide-and-go-seek. What child is doing the seeking? Where are the children hiding? Why can't they find the last child?

"Whoa, you weally look like thi' as a child, Roo?" Rydia asked, while Evelyn sat next to her and Nina sat on the other side of her.

Rocco blushed. "Shut up, it's not like I asked to look like this" He was getting creeped out that him and Rydia were the same age.

"Oh no, I don' want mah pink dressies back~!" Nina wailed out, her voice sounding desperate.

"Right, guys, listen up. I shall be the seeker and you shall be the hiders. Last one to be found wins, go!" Evelyn then turned around and started counting with her hands on her face, covering her eyes.

Jake sprinted off and hid in the bin, Rydia climbed one of the highest trees possible in the park, Nina stuck her way into the bush and Rocco just wandered off.

"34…27…100! Evelyn then finished counting and turned around, grinning giddily.

She searched and searched. Soon enough though, she found Nina hiding in the bush and Jake in the bin. She found Rydia a while later and then they all searched for Rocco. They searched and searched and searched but couldn't find him anywhere.

They soon got tired and Evelyn turned to all of them. "Okay, where is he?"

Rydia shook her head. "I 'ave no idea"

They heard a door open and close and looked towards the supermarket. There was Rocco walking out with an ice cream and a grin on his face. They all ran towards him and Evelyn stood in front of him, tapping her foot and giving him a disapproving look.

Rocco looked up at her and blinked his big, blue eyes. "What..?"

"You were supposed to be hiding" Evelyn gritted out.

"I was hiding" Rocco mumbled, his lips and cheeks painted with chocolate ice cream.

"Hiding somewhere proper" Evelyn answered.

"Well, you never said that" Rocco said, slowly.

Everyone watched as Evelyn gritted her teeth and stomped her foot.

**XVI.** In an alternate universe, Rydia happens to be the servant of Evelyn. What must they do?

Rydia stood off to the side, dressed in a red and green Indian style dress, bare feet and holding a giant fan with bangles at her feet. She was waving her fan above Evelyn while the girl lay there, smiling in accomplishment.

"Now Rydia, I want you to recite the Adam and Eve story from the bible and tell me why it is true" Evelyn explained in a haughty tone.

Rydia looked shocked. "But I don't know the story!"

"Ah ah ah, I don't care. Now recite!"

Rydia sighed in frustration. "Okay, so there's this boy who's created by God and then he creates Eve because Adam is sexually frustrated. So they eat some shiny apple or something and something like Snow White happens where God gets pissed and yada, yada, yada"

Evelyn gave Rydia a 'You serious, bitch?' look and Rydia just shrugged.

**XVII.** It's almost valentines days, Jake gives a gift to Rydia. What did they give them? Are they grateful?

Jake clutched the box in his hands and gulped, his heart beating a mile a minute and his face flushing more than usual. He walked up to Rydia and watched as the blonde girl turned around, giving him a dazzling smile. Not even saying anything, he shoved the box in her face and she blinked, taking the box in her hands.

Jake smiled, slightly. "Happy valentine's day~!"

Rydia paused before unwrapping the box and looking inside. Her mouth fell open and her eyes lit up with surprise and astonishment at the present inside.

"Oh my…God, Jake this is…this is beautiful. How could you get this for me?" Rydia breathed out.

Jake just shrugged, grinning from ear to ear. "It was nothing really"

Rydia held the blue diamond studded necklace up and smiled gently at it before placing it around her neck. She then looked up at Jake and wrapped her arms around his torso, giving him tight hug and snuggling her nose into his neck.

"Thank you so much…"

Jake blushed more and wrapped his own arms around her and smiled, comfortably.

**XVIII.** Before we go, all of your characters want to take a moment to give you (their creator) some "light" criticism on the stories that feature them.

1. **Rydia**: "Hmm, well, your fight scene was a little…uh, boring and the scene where me and Kyle kiss is unrealistic considering if we're not going to get together, why on earth would we kiss? And I don't like the ending…"

2. **Evelyn**: "I'm not featured in any…"

3.** Jake**: "Neither am I…"

4.** Rocco**: "It fucking sucks. There, that's my criticism"

5. **Nina**: "Why does no-one like me in HSI? Huh? Is that your fault, Rachel? Nope, but could you make one character like me at least?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yay~! Another XD They're just too much fun~! :D

Anyway, tagging time~! I tag **XMistressChaosx**,** Kattily**, **SydInTheAsylum**,** Raining Skittles**, **HighOffOfSouthPark** and **Cupcake Queen Liz** ;)


End file.
